She's my punishment but I love her
by O.oShadez
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Paul and Shadow had made a bet and both had gotten a laugh out of it... Review if you want me to make this a multi-chapter story r leave it the way it is.


**This is just a one-shot between Jacob and my character Shadow Carson. She is like the boys but has different powers along with it. She can read and send thoughts to others, teleport, and can duplicate herself. Comment if you want me to make it into a multi-chapter book. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not even Jacob... *sigh***

Paul and I were hanging out one day with the pack at Emily's house when he had drug me outside to talk. Jacob looked back at me when I was walking out the door with a look of annoyance and curiousity. I had just shrugged and mouthed to him '_no clue_'. Once Paul had gotten me far enough away so they couldn't listen in with their werewolf hearing, he had begun to speak.

"I want to make you a bet that they boys and I have been talking about for a while. You in?" He had asked me as he calculated my answer.

"It depends on the bet. Who does it involve and what's the punishment?" I asked him as I sat down on the wet grass and leaned against a tree. He sat down in front of my stretched out legs and smiled evilly.

"We want you to get Jacob to beg. The cocky bastard never does anything and he always gets what he wants. We want you to make him beg for you like a prisoner getting the life sentence. The punishment for the loser is that they have to pay the winner twenty dollars and be their slave for a day." He finished his speech and leaned back, waiting for my answer.

"Alright, I will do it. Did you guys want to watch while I do or come in close to the end?"

"We want to watch." He grinned again and we got up to shake hands. Once our deal was made we headed back to Emily's house where a bunch of curious people waited. Jake had gotten up when he saw me come in and gave me a sweet, little kiss on the lips.

"What did he want?" He whispered in my ear as we had sat back down in our original place on the couch and started watching a movie.

"Nothing. Just wanted to ask me something. Do you want to come to my room with me so we can watch a different movie?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and we headed off to my room down the hall.

"Sure. Night guys." He said to everyone as we headed off. When we were walking past Paul he nudged me and I nodded to him. He grinned again and went back to watching the movie, _Finding Nemo._ Once we were in my room I put in The Hangover and snuggled into Jake's arms on my couch. A couple minutes in to the movie he started running his hands up and down my sides while nuzzling my neck.

"Jake…" I moaned and turned around so I could face him. We stared at each other for a second before his eyes trailed down to my lips and he leaned in. I had met him half way and we locked lips. My arms had gone around his neck and my legs had made their way to his waist. His pants had gotten tight right above my butt and I smiled a little. He moved us gently so I was on bottom and he was on top, but none of his weight was on me. I took one of my arms from around his neck and put it in his belt loops, pulling him closer to my body. He groaned and had kissed me deeper while lifting my shirt over my head, exposing my lacy black bra.

He broke away first so I could catch my breath while he stared at me with the most adoration ever, like I was his angel and his light in the darkness. I grinned up at him like the Chesire Cat off of Alice in Wonderland.

"Like what you see?" I had asked him, just to see him nod quickly and he began kissing my neck. Without him knowing, I had flipped him over so I could be on top and I sent Paul a quick thought without exposing too many details.

_Okay Paul you guys can come back now but BE QUIET!_

I got back into the kiss and his pants got tighter, if that was even possible. He had smiled against my kiss and took off his shirt without breaking it. He thought that he was actually going to get some tonight. I broke away from him and sat up on his lower stomach. He had whined like a little five year old and tried pulling me down again but I just shook my head and pushed his hands away.

"Why?" He had asked, drawing it out and tried unsuccessfully to pull me back down again.

"So I can tease you big boy." I smiled down at him and moved back onto his waist where I stated moving my hips against his "bump". He hissed and had grabbed my hips so he could move with me.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." He smirked up at me but I just slid further back until I was on top of his erection. I started moving faster and his eyes rolled back into his head while he moved his hips against mine. Faintly, I could hear the pack trying not to laugh from the doorway and I giggled a little.

"Do you like that Jake?" I had asked him as I moved up and down on him a little faster. He bit his lower, swollen lip and nodded while he moaned my name.

"Should I ride the werewolf or quit here?" He looked up at me and I could clearly see the lust in his eyes and he had gotten an animalistic glint deep down in them.

"Ride the werewolf…" He had moaned it a little loud and started moving his hands up my stomach to my chest.

"I think I will quit here." While I had tried to get off his chest the pack quietly opened the door. He had held me down though, totally oblivious to them watching our little "session".

"Please, Shadow! Just one time on the werewolf?" He groaned in sexual pain and started moving me against his hips again. I had started to laugh out loud and yelled to the pack.

"HEY GUYS! Do you think I should ride the werewolf or quit here?" They had started to laugh finally.

"Ride the werewolf..." Quil had laughed in between breaths. When I had finally gotten off of Jake I had slipped my shirt back on and grinned.

"Nice job princess. Here's the twenty and I will be over tomorrow so I can start my sentence. Nice job I must say. Your skills are awesome, I almost wanted you to ride me but that would be very awkward." The pack had walked away laughing and Jake got up to put his shirt back on.

"You guys bet on if you could make me do _that?_" He pointed his thumb towards the bed and had smiled big. I just nodded and started laughing like crazy again. He held on to me as we fell on to my bed while trying to catch our breath.

"We will finish that later though, right?" He asked me hopefully and that animal glint appeared in his eyes again.

"Yes, later. Bye babe! I'm off to get your pride back from the wolves who are laughing their asses off on the ground right now."

**The End! Remember to comment if you want me to make this into a multiple-chapter story. THANKS!**

**_Shades3**


End file.
